


«Великие» наёмницы

by jekachan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dragons, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Lost Love, Magic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jekachan/pseuds/jekachan
Summary: Всё началось с того, что наёмница-недоучка перешагнула порог таверны, коих полно. И с тех пор Высшие обратили на неё свои насмешливые взоры, подкинув воительнице новых знакомиц.Это история веселья, боли, любви, вопросов чести и, конечно же, приключений.





	«Великие» наёмницы

С холма город был виден, как на блюдце. Ветер приносил запах луговых цветов и игриво шуршал листвой. В ясном небе проносились дикие стремительные птицы. Они то взмывали ввысь, то мёртвым камнем падали вниз, лишь перед самой землёй расправляя длинные крылья, чтобы вновь взлететь вверх.  
Женщина с наслаждением курила старую, видавшую виды трубку. Сизая струйка дыма вилась, словно влекомая свободными пернатыми. Она добродушно хмыкнула, пожевала мундштук. Встрепенувшиеся от дуновения травы попытались пощекотать её мозолистые ладони; она даже ничего не почувствовала. Эти руки привыкли к рукояти оружия, но никак не к ласкам растений.  
И неплохо бы было сидеть так целую вечность, наслаждаясь хорошей погодой и прекрасными видами долины Ястреба, но покой, как говорится, только снится. Она отняла трубку ото рта, со знанием дела прочистила и надёжно спрятала в небольшую дорожную сумку. Поднялась, стряхнула травинки с потрёпанных штанов и выловила из тёмных волос заблудшего маленького паука. Тот мигом слетел с её пальца по тончайшей ниточке паутины, затерялся меж цветов.  
Ходили легенды, что долину Ястреба назвали в честь этой же гордой красивой птицы, спасшей некогда самого наместника провинции. Наместник, со своим окружением, держал путь в соседнюю провинцию — Руг, дабы заключить договор об объединении земель и военной мощи. То были неспокойные времена: разбойничество крепчало, выжигались целые деревни, совершались налёты на богатые дома даже в больших городах. Воришки и убийцы уверовали в свою безнаказанность и власть.  
Вот и наместнику Араты «посчастливилось» встретиться с шайкой обнаглевших разбойников. Всю стражу перебили, а самого скрутили. За его голову давно была назначена награда. Тогдашний наместник не сдавался до последнего, но силы оказались не безграничны.  
Вдруг, сверху спикировала большая тень, прямо на головы нападающим. Крылья её имели устрашающий размах, а глаза горели почти человеческим гневом. Она петляла между людьми, кусала, царапала, била. Правитель Араты не мог отвести взгляда от ёе опасного танца. Словно сам дух-хранитель здешних земель снизошёл до смертного. Разбойники, раздосадованные тем, что не могут справиться с одной единственной птицей, позорно бежали. Наместник остался один, без еды, воды, сил, в тисках глухого леса.  
Но ястреб не успокоился, он продолжал кричать, кружа над мужчиной. Правитель почувствовал, что кто-то или что-то зовёт его следовать за крылатым. И он пошёл.  
Он шёл день и шёл ночь, не теряя из виду своего спутника. Тот терпеливо ждал человека, медленно парил над верхушками деревьев. Когда измученный и уставший наместник готов был сдаться, он снова услышал требовательный клёкот, поднял взгляд и обмер. Перед ним простиралась незримая граница Руг и Араты. Меж елей виднелись огни чужой столицы.  
Ястреб шумно опустился на ветку неподалёку, сложил крылья. Чёрные бусинки глаз, казалось, чуть насмешливо смотрели на потрясённого человека. Наместник склонился в благодарном поклоне, и ястреб моргнул. Мужчина уверенно побежал в сторону границы, мысленно отдавая почтение загадочной птице, что вывела его из леса.  
Вскоре, место, где случилось сражение, получило название долины Ястреба. Но это лишь одна из многих легенд, кто знает, что было на самом деле...  
Наёмница спускалась с холма, закинув сумку на плечо. Верный молот привычно висел на бедре, ничуть не сковывая движений. Он был единственным оружием женщины — ни тебе мечей, ни другого боевого снаряжения. Всегда налегке, словно испытывая собственную удачливость на прочность.  
Она усмехнулась себе под нос, думая, что не прочь бы отдохнуть остаток дня в весёлом доме. Но монеты, к сожалению, подходили к концу. Жалкие остатки от прошлого заказа, а нового и подавно не предвидится.

— Что-то в Арате нынче спокойно, — пробормотала она, завидев крыши первых домов.

И правда, сам воздух будто был пронизан покоем и благополучием. На рынке вовсю кипела жизнь. Шаловливые ребятишки пронеслись по улице, чудом не попав под колёса. Возница зло выругался им вслед. Всюду стояли телеги с фруктами и овощами. Пахло свежим хрустящим хлебом, ещё не успевшим остыть с печки. Хозяюшки и хозяины торопливо обходили прилавки в поисках нужных им продуктов. Единственный страж лениво полировал клинок. Наёмнице от этого всего стало совсем скучно.  
Она неторопливо прошла мимо постоялого двора, где остановилась, прямиком к трактиру, собираясь с утра пораньше выпить чего покрепче.  
Внутри было прохладно и немноголюдно. В зале стояло всего пять прямоугольных дубовых столов. Один из них оказался занят вялым пьянчугой; у других жителей желания развлекаться в такую рань не возникло. За вторым же сидел длиннобородый старик, задумчиво поглощавший пищу. По серой запыленной мантии наёмница признала в нём мага. Они на секунду пересеклись незаинтересованными взглядами, и женщина, отцепив молот от пояса, положила его и села на скамью.  
К ней тут же подошла молоденькая разносчица с покатыми голыми плечиками и плохо прикрытой платьем полной грудью.

— У нас сегодня жаркое и запечённая рыба, — предупредила она. — Есть свежие овощи, хлеб, сладкие булочки. Грушевое пиво, вино, эль.  
— Не откажусь от жаркого и рыбы, — кивнула женщина. — И эль, пожалуйста.

Девушка кивнула, запомнив требуемое, и побежала на кухню. Воительница потянулась до хруста позвоночника, приготовившись ждать.  
Дела шли не очень. Работы нет, а жить на что-то нужно. Вот они — трудности наёмницы-недоучки, которую изгнали за проваленный конечный экзамен. Никаких почестей и знаков отличия. Лишь поблекшая татуировка на шее.  
Солнечный лучик метнулся по столу. Наёмница хотела было ткнуть в него пальцем, но, услышав скрип скамьи позади, рефлекторно напряглась. Может, она и недоучка, а привычки её ещё никогда не подводили. Она спиной чувствовала, как вставший человек приближается. Слабо ощутимая волна магии прошлась по коже, будто прощупывая. Наёмница хмыкнула. Защитных амулетов она не носила и, вообще, плохо разбиралась в мистических тонкостях, поэтому «прочесть» её не составило труда.  
Видимо, сделав для себя какие-то выводы, маг, тихим, но веским голосом, спросил:

— Могу я присесть?

Воительница молча указала на скамью напротив. Старик лукаво блеснул глазами, с показной тяжестью опустился на предложенное место. С печальным видом поставил кружку и блюдо на древо стола.  
Женщина с трудом сдержала ухмылку. Старые люди все — в той или иной мере — артисты. Вот и сейчас маг сделал интригующую паузу. Наёмнице это казалось забавным. Она вполне была не против чьей-то компании, уж больно мирна Арата в нынешнее время. Когда она, будучи ещё девчушкой, училась искусству боя, границы провинции то и дело кем-то нарушались. То разбойниками, то солдатами соседних земель. Тогда было чем заняться.  
Разносчица со стуком поставила перед ней большую тарелку и солидную кружку прохладного напитка. Жаркое, испуская пар, пахло просто прекрасно, рот тотчас наполнился слюной. Сидящий напротив маг как будто забыл, зачем пересел, и аккуратно расправлялся со своей едой. Дева не стала его торопить, понимая, что тот специально тянет время, прикидываясь безобидным дедком. 

Ещё минут десять они дружно жевали, каждый прибывая в своих мыслях. Затем старик отложил ложку и в упор посмотрел на воительницу.

— Ты же из наёмничьих? — без предисловий уточнил он, впрочем, в ответе не нуждаясь — татуировка на шее говорила сама за себя. Но женщина всё же кивнула. — Моё имя Рагн.  
— Хока.  
— Моя дорогая подруга Хока! — начал заливаться соловьём маг. — Сдаётся мне, что сейчас ты свободна?  
— Возможно, — уклончиво ответила она, желая знать, что старику нужно.  
— Я могу предложить работу, — пояснил тот. — Дело, конечно, не из лёгких, но заплачу хорошо.

Наёмница подняла на него неожиданно мрачный взгляд, отставила кружку. Маг невозмутимо улыбнулся, вокруг глаз собрались ехидные морщинки.

— Вы, может быть, чего-то не поняли, — честно сказала Хока. — Но у меня нет знака отличия. Я не закончила обучение. Добропорядочные люди таких не нанимают.  
— Вижу, — тем не менее продолжил улыбаться он. — Однако и дело не совсем обычное, — улыбка стала шире: — Тридцать золотых авансом, другая половина — по прибытию обратно в Арату.

Она мысленно присвистнула. Откуда у простого мага могли быть такие деньги? Или не такого уж простого, как показалось на первый взгляд…  
Признаться, Хоке это не понравилось. Какой-то мутный дедок, который явно смеялся над ней. И что за поручение, раз за него платят тридцать золотых вперёд? Сомнительно, очень сомнительно.

— Знаете что?.. — она прервалась, допивая эль залпом. Находиться рядом с этим человеком дальше резко перехотелось. Все знают, что свяжешься с магом — наживёшь проблем. — У меня дела.

Старик удивлённо попытался возразить, но Хока, громко хлопнув ладонью по поверхности стола, оставила несколько медяков в оплату за еду и взялась за рукоять молота. Молча развернулась и вышла из трактира навстречу душному дню.  
Солнце постепенно поднималось выше. Скоро обещало стать слишком жарко, поэтому наёмница поскорее поспешила убраться с улицы. Ничего, вечером в трактире будет больше народу, в том числе и потенциальные наниматели. Уж среди них-то Хока сможет отыскать нормального (читай — не настолько подозрительного) заказчика.  
Успокоившись, она широким шагом направилась в сторону кузницы. И предвкушающе облизнулась.  
Распахнув тяжёлые двери, Хока чуть не отшатнулась с непривычки. В лицо ударил раскалённый воздух. Казалось, он вибрировал, плыл. Глаза заслезились, так что мощного мужчину она заметила не сразу.

— Чего тебе? — гаркнули густым басом прямо над ухом. — Опять рукоять сломала?

Наёмница осторожно скосила глаза на кузнеца — загорелого силача, имеющего густые брови и нос горбинкой. От этого его морда (лицом не поворачивался назвать язык) выглядела в разы угрожающе. Он сложил мускулистые руки на груди, внимательно рассматривая молот воини.

— Вроде цел, — нахмурился он. — Так зачем приволоклась?

— И тебе здравия, Гидорилл, — спокойно поприветствовала темноволосая.  
— Или опять пришла помощницу мою на сене валять? — не обратил внимания тот, глядя глаза в глаза.

Хока кашлянула в кулак, пытаясь скрыть смех. Прямолинейность лучшего кузнеца Араты всегда веселила. Иногда так ляпнет, что даже у бывалых сквернословцев уши красным наливаются.

— Ясно всё с тобой, — Гидорилл брезгливо сплюнул на землю.  
— Я, вообще-то, пришла не только за этим! — возмутилась она, и кузнец закатил глаза, мол, ага, рассказывай тут. — Надо бы почистить, уж больно неприятный стал, — она протянула молот приятелю.

Тот сразу же вцепился в одно из своих творений, недовольно бурча:

— Это ж где ты с ним таскалась? Как из помойной ямы… Я не для того тебе его делал, чтобы ты относилась к нему с пренебрежением. Он, между прочим, твой единственный друг, союзник.

— Ты делал его, чтобы я могла сражаться, — отрезала Хока, не горя желанием выслушивать очередной поток ворчания. — Так Ир здесь? — спросил она, имея в виду помощницу кузнеца.

Мужик оторвался на мгновение от оружия, выразительно зыркнул на наёмницу и, понимая, что та всё равно не отстанет, раздражённо махнул рукой в сторону маленькой конюшенки:

— Там она. Спит. Всю ночь в одну вкалывала.

Хока кивнула и пошла в нужном направлении, мимоходом отдирая прилипшую от пота к груди рубаху. Жарко, как в пекле.  
Но в чистенькой конюшне было не в пример прохладнее. Единственной лошади, живущей здесь, в стойле не обнаружилось. Значит, паслась на заднем дворе. В телеге, с помощью которой кузнец привозил материал в свою кузню, вся в соломе, сидела сонная девица. Непослушными со сна пальцами пыталась вывернуть не очень-то чистую тунику.

— Помочь? — Хока закрыла за собой ворота и выразительно поскребла подбородок.

Помощница кузнеца — высокая, сильная малая — вздрогнула, смутилась и злобно зыркнула на нарушительницу спокойствия. Про свою одежду она и забыла. Наёмница жадным взглядом скользнула от её небольшой смуглой груди до завязок холщовых штанов.

— Ты! — прошипела девушка, подтянув ноги и сжавшись, словно девственница, напуганная неотёсанным мужланом на пустынной улице поздно ночью. — Чего надо?  
— Ха-а… Моя милая Ир, где же гостеприимство, где объятия?  
— Знаю я твои «объятия», — пробурчала она, исподлобья наблюдая за женщиной. — Полдня после них встать не могу… А мне работать надо! — взволнованно повысила она грубый голос, потому что Хока принялась неторопливо расстёгивать свои штаны из тонкой кожи.  
— Да-да.  
— Эй, только быстро!

Ир не успела пискнуть, как её схватили за лодыжку и подтянули к себе. Возмущённые ругательства были тут же запечатаны крепким поцелуем. Девушка не шибко убедительно поворчала, но, не сумев противостоять своей главной слабости — Хоке, расплылась в улыбке и обняла её за шею...  
Вышла Хока с кузни уже довольная как кошка, объевшаяся жирных сливок. Хотя, скорее, выскочила. Вслед неслись проклятия и ругань от красной помощницы кузнеца, которую теперь не держали ноги. Самого владельца кузни на месте не обнаружилось — видимо, ушёл по делам. Либо просто не смог долго терпеть страстные стоны своей работницы.  
Гидорилл смотрел на похождения Ир сквозь пальцы. Если эти самые похождения не мешали работе, конечно. Хотя, кажется, Хока сегодня немного перестаралась…  
Она бодрым шагом топала в сторону трактира: подкрепиться и найти, наконец, себе источник временного заработка. Что-то ей подсказывало, что сложится всё как нельзя удачно.  
В заведение со всех сторон стекался люд. Местные пестрили одеждой, а пришедшие с других мест напротив — старались быть менее броскими. Не удивительно, что аратцы рядились кто во что горазд — этот год обещал быть урожайным.  
Из помещения доносилось нестройное пение. Красивая девушка-разносчица пела тягучим, сладким голосом, подыгрывая себе на каком-то струнном инструменте, названия которому Хока не знала. Хозяин сам таскал пиво и закуски гостям, пока те увлечённо подпевали. Наёмница запнулась о порожек. Голос девушки завлекал не хуже голоса морских сирен. Смутно знакомая песня заполняла каждый уголок, каждую щель, будто впитывалась в воздух.  
Она села на первое попавшееся место. Тонкие пальчики перебирали струны. Светлые волосы мягкой волной лежали на золотистом обнажённом плече, глаза были загадочно прикрыты. Если бы она могла полюбить женщину, то, наверное, женилась бы именно на такой. Но, к сожалению (или к счастью), как бы ни была прекрасна женщина, смотреть на неё как на постоянную спутницу не получалось. Да и на что наёмникам семья? Сегодня они есть, а завтра — нет.

— Хороша, да? — сказали сбоку, и Хока вздохнула, узнав человека.  
— Снова вы? — не оборачиваясь, кинула она настырному магу.  
— Снова я. Ну, как, надумала?  
— И почему вы цепляетесь именно ко мне? — лоб наёмницы прорезала морщина.  
— Мне было видение, дитя, — туманно протянул серобородый.

Хока с усмешкой глянула на него, но взгляд по-прежнему оставался холоден.

— И что же было в видении?  
— Высшие духи дали мне понять, что только ты сможешь мне помочь.  
— Чего?! — повысила голос она, и мужики, сидящие перед ними, зашикали, возмущённые, что им не дают спокойно слушать песнь трактирной «феи». Хока сжала губы и, резко перейдя на «ты», заговорила шёпотом: — Каких зелий ты наглотался, маг?  
— От ноющих костей разве что, — насмешливо ответил тот.

Женщина лишь покачала головой, слабо в это веря. Но любопытство, столь губительное для её профессии, взяло вверх:

— За что столько монет?  
— Деву одну вызволить надо. Невесту мою.  
— Сам чего не сподобишься?  
— Стар я уже, — невинно пожал плечами маг, Хока хмыкнула. — А спасти её надобно.

«А женихаться не стар?» — мысленно фыркнула темноволосая.

— Из Огненной Пасти, видимо, — вслух сказала наёмница, вспомнив историю про дочку императора, которую заточили в тёмной башне, стоящую рядом с логовом последнего дракона. Множество героев (и не очень) пытались проникнуть внутрь, но все были проглочены или изжарены драконом. Потому и назвали башней Огненной Пасти.

Маг промолчал, и Хока повернулась, терзаемая волнением. Наткнулась на его серьёзный взгляд. Воительница на секунду потеряла дар речи.

— Но это же выдумка! — яростно зашептала она после паузы, наклонившись к старику.  
— Нет дыма без огня, — глубокомысленно изрёк он. — Правда, легенда многое умалчивает.  
— Даже если я и поверю, что-то, что ты сказал — не неудачная шутка, и башня существует, то человек, которого ты наймёшь, обречён на гибель.  
— Именно поэтому я искал тебя. Ты не погибнешь.  
— Безумец, — Хока снова покачала головой.  
— Мы все немного безумны, дитя.

Больше он ничего не пожелал объяснять, зная, что уже сумел заинтересовать собеседницу. Без прощаний встал со скамьи и, ссутулившись, покинул шумный трактир. Хока напряжённо смотрела ему вслед, одолеваемая сомнениями. Но вдруг вскочила, проклиная себя за тягу ко всему необычному и непонятному. Старик вскинул бровь, глядя, как она буквально выпрыгнула на улицу.

— Твоя взяла! Расскажи мне всё!


End file.
